The Color Red
by SpunkyJynx18
Summary: Namine has a secret. The big twist? She doesnt even kno what it is! Will transfering to a new school and moving to a new town regain her memory.. Or pull her into a deep hole of secrets, tragedy, lust, and bloodshed!
1. Joy Ride

The Color Red  
>This kingdom hearts 2 fanfiction has been running around in my head for a long time now. I figured I should take a breath, get online, and write it down before I forgot about it.<br>**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM KINGHDOM HEARTS 2 SO... ENJOY :D!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER I <span>**  
><strong><span>JOY RIDE<span>**

Im standing in front of my house, looking from left to right constantly to make sure I didnt miss the bus. I wouldnt want to be late for my first day at a new school would I..? I looked at my outfit, just to make sure I didnt look like an idiot. White flipflops, bright blue skinnyjeans, white studded belt, and white spaghetti strap shirt with bright blur butterflies going up the side. Perfect! Im Namine Jones, Im 15 years old and my mom and I just moved to a little place called twilight town.

Like I said, It's just me and my mom. My dad divorced my mom because of some secret she was keeping from him. The secret has torn my family apart, Im not even allowed to see the grandparents on my dads side or else I get grounded for two years! The sound of squeaky brakes stopped my train of thought. The bus!

I look in front of me to see an elderly black man with white hair in the drivers seat. "You must be the new one!" He said, his voice smoother than I had antisipated. I simply nodded and walked onto the bus.

"Call me Xenmas.. And you are?"

"Namine.. Namine Jones!"

"Well, miss Namine Jones, pick a seat and sit a spell!"

I look at the seats, nine on each side. I walked slowly down the isle, looking at the two people close to the back, both boys. The one on the left had white hair and smooth skin, braud shoulders, and the muscles on his arms were very noticable. His eyes were a very attractive aqua blue. The boy on the right was tall with spiky red hair, a firm jawline, and very thin with all black clothes. He had two black marks on his cheeks, I tilted my head in curiosity. I sat down in the middle of the row, looking at the window. I heard whispers behind me. I ignored them.

"So miss Namine, where ya from?" Said Xenmas, looking back at me from his mirror. I always hated this question. Why? Because I could never give them an answer! I had forgotten everything from the time I was 4 to the time I was 13, including my hometown. I decided not to lie, what would be the point?  
>"Ya know... I dont know where Im from." I saw one of Superiors bushy white eyebrows rise to an angle in confusion. "What grade are ya in child?"<br>"Im a freshman."  
>"Oh! So are those two boys back there! RIKU! AXEL! Come introduce yourselves to this child!" Said Xenmas, almost in a drill sargent like tone. Before I knew it, the seat behind was occupied by the two boys in the back.<p>

"Hey there!" Said the red head, his green eyes looking strait at me. "Um.. Hi.."  
>"Im Axel, and this is Riku. Also known as Double Trouble on the field." Axel said. Riku rose his head to meet my gaze. His hair shined like the moon covered in mercury. It was almost blinding! "We play for the football team. Xenmas is our coach."<br>"Cool! Anyone else I should know about?" I said as the bus came to a squeaky stop at a street corner.  
>"Well, Sora is on the fence team. Marluxia is on the gardening club. Larxene's in the archery club. And Kairi couldnt do anything to save her kittens life!" I giggled, causing them both to give me a very sexy smirk. I blushed and watched four kids get on the bus.<p>

A boy with brown, spikey hair and deep blue eyes was first. There seemed to be a jump in his step. He wore a red shirt with a tiny black jacket zipped up halfway, black shorts with a yellow X on the bottom of the right leg, yellow converse with black laces, and fingerless black gloves. He sat in front of me, a wide grin on his face. A girl with tan skin and maroon red hair walked up. She had on a V neck dress that came to her high knee with a white tanktop uner it, A black leather belt, pink boots, and a cute golden locket. Her eyes was like the blue sky. She sat close to the back. A girl with platinum blond hair walked up. Her hair was pulled back with two strands of hair sticking up then swooping back, almost like a catfish's whiskers. She had on a black sundress with knee high leggings, black converse, and a black jacket. She sat with the maroon haired girl. Finally, A guy walked onto the bus. Or was it a girl? It doesnt have boobs... Yep! Its a guy! He had on a black tee with black pants and combat boots. His hair was pink and wild. He sat in the seat next behind the two girls.

"Everyone!" Said Axel, the bus slowly starting to move. "We have a newbie on our bus! Her name is Namine Jonas!"

"Um.. Accually Axel, my name is Namine Jone-"

"INTRODUCE YOUSELVES!" Axel said, happy as a dog in a bone factory. The blonde and the Maroon haired girls raised their intertwined hands high in the air. "Im Larxene!" Said the blonde. "And Im Kairi!" Said the red head. "WERE BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" They both said together. The pink haired waved his hand lazily in the air. "Marluxia.." I looked at the boy with brown hair, a wide smile across his lips, pointing at himself. "And this smexy fella right churr is Sora!" I giggled. Sora was funny, I can get along with him just fine. I was then bombarded with questions from everyone.

"Where are you from?"  
>"Who's your mom and dad?"<br>"Do you have any siblings?"  
>"What's your favorite food?"<br>"How do you make your hair so soft?"  
>"What sound does a koala bear make?"<p>

I answered them all the best I could... Except for the question about the koala bear, I have NO friggen idea! Then, all of a sudden, everyone went dead silent. No one dared to even breathe hard! The only sound that hovered in the air was the sound of the squeaky brakes. I looked at Axel and Riku, their eyes were stern, filled to the iris with hatered. I looked out the window, only to see a blurr of black and blonde. The blurr moved and walked onto the bus. The air grew thick with hatered, you could cut it with a knife! When I finally got a good look at the blurr, I lost my breath!

It was a boy with platinum blonde, spiky hair. He had the braudest shoulders of anyone I have ever seen. He was skinnier than me! He wore a sleveless black shirt with black pants and black converse. He had on a silver necklace. The charm was a shiny silver X with the tips pointed. His face was pale and smooth, not a freakle or any imperfection to be seen. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue I have ever seen! A black and white checkered skateboard layed under his arm.

"Well Ill be slapped by God himself!" Xenmas said, a playful smile on his old cracked face. "Roxas Night is riding the bus to school!"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever." He said. I was hypnotised by his voice. And his name made me want to melt! Roxas Night... Baddest of the bad boys... A wave of naughty thoughts flooded my imagination, drowning me in my own naughty world. My spine quivered. Riku stood, and walked next to my seat, but Roxas stopped in front of him. The two boys just starred at each other, hatered sparking between them. Their eyes narrowed, and their faces were meerly inches apart. My hands shook! I didnt want there to be a fight. Roxas finally broke the gaze and sat in the empty seat on the oposite side of me. Riku sat next to me, and the bus had begun to move again.

I looked at Riku, I could see that he was clenching his teeth. I watched his chest rise and fall with angry huffs of breath. I felt of his arm, hard as a rock. His body was hot, like a candle's flame. He must REALLY hate Roxas! What is it between the two of them that makes them hate each other so much..? I looked over at Roxas, he was listening to his iPod. His jaw was set, his body looked tense, and his fists clenched. I decided to ask the million dollar question. "What's going on Riku?"

He sighed, then looked at me. His eyes were glazed over with anger. "Nothing Namine... Nothing at all..."

"What just happened wasnt just nothing! You looked like you was gonna rip Roxas's head off! So what's going on between you two?"

Riku sighed, looked over at Roxas, then back at me. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me in close. I blushed when I coided with his hard chest, I knew he was buff but I never knew he was _THIS_ buff! I sighed at his warmth. It wasw like I was in my bed, under the covers in my favorite pajamas. I felt Riku's arm leave my side, I wanted it to remain there. I opened my mind, and listened to Riku's story.

"A few months ago, I had a girlfriend. She was SO beautiful! She was my world. I thought about her everyday and every night. We would say I Love You to each other everytime we saw each other. It was like we were connected at the hip, you couldnt tear us apart even if you wanted to! But one day, I was in the middle of a footbal game. I got called to the bench, and I sat down. But when I looked at the side of the bleachers, in the shadows, I saw her... Making out with Roxas!"

I gasped. It was like my heart was being pinched. I listened harder. "He had his hands all over her, and I hated it! When the game ended, and everyone was going home, I got out of my uniform and crept up to them. I listened to their conversation. Then she asked Roxas a question that tore me apart, 'Do you have a condom?'.

Then I reached in my pocket and took out my condom, and rose up from the side and said 'Yes.. I do!'. I looked at her face, then at Roxas. He smirked at me, then I ran to him and kicked his ass! We fought for about thirty seconds before she broke it up. We were both bleeding and out of breath. I told her that we were through and I told her to never talk to me again. To this day, I havent spoken a word to her since that night. Thats how this whole fued between me and Roxas started."

My jaw fell. I never knew that this whole feaud between them was over a girl! Who would ever cheat ton Riku? He's funny, nice, sweet, smart, &.. Hot, buff, sexy, naughty... _'Snap out of it Namine!'_ I said to myself. "Thats terrible.." I said. "Im so sorry Riku. That girl must be so regretful... I know I would be.." I said, looking into his aqua eyes. He laughed breathlessly, then he slowly leaned in, centimeter by centimeter. I found myself begin to lean in. Just as our eyes had begun to close, gravity shifted us forward, bashing our heads against the seat. "OWWW!" Me and Riku both said.

"Sorry children! Got a little sidetracked there for a second!" Said Xenmas, relaxing in his driver seat. "Alright, everybody off!" I gave Riku a puzzled look. He smiled, then pointed out the window. "Were here." He said. I looked out the window to see a very tall white building. A black sigh stretched across the building like a ribbon. In big, fancy white letters read 'Castle Oblivian High School'

I saw Roxas stand and walk off in the blink of an eye. Riku helped me up and walked behind me off the bus. A rush of cold, morning air blew over me. I shivered. _'I knew I should've brought a jacket!'_ I thought. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a familiar warmth wrap around my waist. I looked to my right, and saw Riku's romantic aqua eyes staring at me. I blushed, then looked at the big building. Then, Riku told me six words that made me smile from ear to ear.

"Welcome To Castle Oblivian High School!"

* * *

><p>I HOPE U ENJOYED IT! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER TOOK ME ABOUT TWO HOURS TO WRITE AND THREE HOURS TO TYPE SO... YEA... U BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I WOULDVE DONE ALL THIS WRITING FOR NOTHING!<br>**REVIEW  
><strong>**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>NOW  
>NOW<br>NOW  
>NOW<br>NOW  
>:D<br>:D  
>:D<br>:D  
>:D<strong>


	2. Property Of Me

**(: RECAP :)**  
>OKAY... So far, Namine has made some new friends on her bus, she has found out how the rivalry between Riku and Roxas started, and she has seen her new school (which is FRIGGEN HUGE!). How will her first day at Castle Oblivian High School turn out?<br>**  
>I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 2 SO DONT ASK! REVIEW AT THE END PLEAZE! ENJOY :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II <strong>  
><strong>PROPERTY OF ME<strong>

"Welcome to Castle Oblivian High School!" Said Riku as I stared at the tall white building with wondering eyes. I wanted so badly to go inside and look at the interior, And I could tell that Riku sensed it. He scooped me forward and we walked inside together, his long broad arm around my hips.

The cafeteria was large, a thunderstorm of voices echoing against the white walls and the sky blue tiles. Tables and boothes occupied the largest part of the room. There could have been hundreds of kids in there, maybe even a thousand! I felt myself blushing with anxiety. "Come on!" Said Riku, pointing to a booth where Axel, and Sora sat. I obeyed. I sat closest to the wall while Riku sat next to me, almost trapping me in the seat. Axel and Sora sat on the opposite side of me and Riku.

"SO! What's your schedual Namine?" Asked Sora, an all too familiar grin on his face.  
>I handed him my schedual without a single hesitation. He read it, then all of a sudden...<p>

"**VICTORYYY**!"

Screamed Sora, fists in the air and the biggest smile I have ever seen! The entire cafeteria went silent with a serious _What-The-Fuck-_Moment! Axel cradled his ear and his green eyes went wide. Riku pressed his fingers to his temples in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! I THINK YOU EXPLODED MY EARDRUM! DAMB!" Screamed Axel.  
>"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggg... It's too early for this shit..." Riku said, sighing. Before I knew it, Riku had his head on my shoulder. I smelled a tiny wiff of his cologne... Intoxicatingly delicious... I mentally slapped myself! I was getting all worked up over some guy I hardly knew! Im too easy to persuade...<p>

"What was so exciting Sora?"

"You and me share the same math class! That's the class Im failing! You are DEFINATELY sitting next to me! You and Axel have english together. Kairi and Larxene are in your P.E. class. And... Hey, why is the bottom box blank?"

I looked at the paper, he was right. The bottom box was blank.. I thought for a minute before giving him my answer. "Thats my last period. When you have a blank box on your schedual, that means you have free period. Basically you do absolutely nothing for a whole period and you get an A+ for the day!" Sora and Axels mouths dropped open.

"Lucky!" Puffed Axel before crossing his arms and looking away from me.  
>"I WANT A BLANK BOX!" Said Sora, banging his head against the table before puffing out a hot breath. The bell finally rang. Everyone got up and headed for the door. I had to wake up Riku!<p>

"Riku... Time to go to class, Riku..." I said sweetly. He arose with a questioning moan. "I said time to go to first period.." I said, before shaking him lightly. He looked at me with loving, tired eyes. He stretched then scooted out of the booth and walked me to first period, history. I hate history! Its so boring and unimportant! Why would I need to know the history of heartless and the creation of nobodies?

The entire class I spaced out, luckily undisturbed. Math was next, Sora copied everything on my paper except for my name! Then there was art, my favorite subject! I've always been a good drawer, it just comes naturally to me. We had to paint cherry blossoms. I painted a cherry blossom tree in a sunset. My teacher said I was the best in the class! I felt so proud of myself! GO ME! Finally, any teenagers favorite time of day, lunch time!

I met up with Axel and Kairi in the halway and we walked to the cafeteria together. But then, when I got to the cafeteria, I froze up. Kairi and Axel looked behind them, and saw my almost terrified form. I didnt want to move. My chest had begun to burn and my hands begun to tremble. My teeth felt like they had been pounded by a jackhammer, pulsating with agonising pain! I felt my eyes watering for no reason at all! "What's wrong Namine?" Asked Kairi, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Namine... NAMINE!" Said Axel, thrusting his hand to my cheek. Almost like he would slap me back to normal. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed the fucking life out of it! "OW! NAMINE, LET GO! OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Oh my God! Axel, she's hot as the sun!"

"I would know! She's squeesing the SHIT OUT OF MY HAND! **OOOWWWWWWW**!"

Then, everything else didnt matter. I only had one thing on my mind, get away! Go! Run as fast as possible away from this place! It was almost like an instinct, run away! I obeyed it, turning and running as fast as I could away from everyone. I ran, and ran, and ran until I found a janitors closet on the other side of the school. I flung the door open then slammed it behind me, locking it. Then, I broke.

I fell to the floor, flat on my ass, dug the back of my shoulders into the door, and screamed as loud as I could all in less than a second! The pain inside my body was excruciatingly unbearably! I would rather dig a jagged knife in my stomach then experience this pain. My throte had grown sore and dry, I needed to relieve it. I decided to dug my nails into my wrist until I broke the skin. When I felt the warm scarlet roll down to my elbow,I licked my arm clean! I wanted more and more with every drop I tasted! I finally sicked on my wounds, desperate to ease the dryness of my throte.

"Well now..." Said a very seductive voice, erupting from the darkness. I dropped my blood smeered arm and focused my vision. Nothing but pitch black surrounded me, but i saw a flash of blonde. I begun to pant, the pain never ending. Then I saw it, the deep blue eyes and the platinum blonde hair! The baddest of the bad boys! Roxas Night!

I wanted to crawl in a whole! Roxas Night, probably the coolest guy in school, just saw me break down and become a... FREAK OF NATURE! But maybe this wasnt a coincidence? Maybe fate put him in this dark janitors closet at this exact moment for a reason, and I thought I knew what it was.  
>"Do you know.. What's wong with me..?" I said, breathless from the pain. I heard him laugh at me, almost mischievously. "Yes. I do."<p>

"What is it?" I said emmediately. I needed to know. I demanded to know! I wouldnt leave until I knew why I was experiencing this pain. Roxas crawled to me, like a sly panther in the night. He put his lips next to my ear, making sure to caress my ear when he spoke.

"You want it!"

I gasped! I had no idea what he was talking about! My arms tingled with want. I stopped, and listened to what Roxas had to say. "The pain is your body's way of telling you that you have to have it. You want it so bad, your willing to kill for it! You need so much that you're teeth ache for it. You desire it so badly that you cant even stay still when you think about it. And then, when you finally have it.. You cant control yourself!" I bit on my finger, trying to contain myself. He was right. I wanted it! But.. What was it that I wanted? How can you want something so badly and not know what it is? Then, Roxas said it!

"You want to sink your teeth into me and drink every last drop of blood from my body so badly, you cant hardly take it!"

My eyes widened! Is that what I was? Was I a blood sucking beast? A vampire? No way! There's no such thing as vampires... Right? Well... It isnt impossoble! My head was spinning. I was so dizzy with want I couldnt take it! I needed it! If I didnt get it, I would go crazy with desire. I needed to have his blood on my tongue!

"If you want it that badly..." Roxas started, his voice suductively sweet. I felt his hands on my sides. Then all of a sudden, I was in his lap. I was so lucky! Any girl would give their right arm and leg to be in my position right now! But this wasnt a romantic moment, this was serious! Roxas extended his arm, pulled out a pocketknife, and cut his wrist! I watched the red treasure roll down his arm with a hungry stare. Roxas showed the wound to me, almost gloating in some sick way. Then, in a whispered hush, he said it. "Then go ahead and take it!"

I looked at the blood for a second, taking in the light aroma. Burning firewood. I opened my mouth, my tongue sticky with thirst. I felt the blood on my tongue, and I got lost! I couldnt hear, my skin went numb, My vision blurred, I could smell the fire, and I tasted a spice that I have never tasted before! I was drink the blood of Roxas Night!

I heard Roxas sigh. His head rolled back, almost in pleasure! Was he enjoying this? I didnt matter, I didnt care! All that mattered was getting the red liquid down my throte! It tasted like fire, Roxas tasted like fire.  
><em>"Na-mi-ne.."<em>  
>Roxas purred. I liked it when he said my name, it seemed to roll off his tongue. I wanted him to say it again! I bit down as hard as I could, digging my teeth into his skin. Roxas hissed before sighing again. His skin grew cold, and his pulse was slowing down. I knew what I was doing... But I couldnt stop! "Let go.." He said.<p>

Let go..? Why would he say that? I couldnt let go! I wouldnt let go! But the saddest part of all of this.. Was that I was killing him! I was taking away the thing that gave him life, and using for my own sickening desires! Cold tears begun to roll down my face. "Let.. Go, Namine!" He growled, pulling the back of my hair. I released him with a loud gasp for air. I smelled the blood on my hands, my eyes rolling to the back of my head of their own free will. I rested the bloody fingers on my lips, to lick them clean on any scarlet noticable. But I stopped myself. I heard the jangle of a necklace, then I felt something wrap around my neck. I looked down and Roxas' necklace layed on my chest.

I looked at him in confusion, he was smiling mischievously at me. What was he planning? He leaned his face close to mine, just enough to where I could hear him whisper. He pulled the necklace to my vission, showing it to me. "This shows that you belong to me!" He said. My eyes widened, did he just say that I belonged to him?

"From now on, Namine Jones, you are my property!"

* * *

><p>OMG! WOULDNT U JUST LLLOOOVVVEEE TO BE LOCKET IN A DARK JANITORS CLOSET WITH A BADASS ROXAS? I KNO I WOULD ;D LOL... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN GET IT TYPED UP! UNTIL THEN...<strong><strong>

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY!_**


	3. CandyCookieVillage

**(:RECAP:)**  
>So... Namine discovered her big secret, she is a vampire! On her way to lunch with Axel and Kairi, her body had a breakdown and her insticnts kicked in. She ran to a janitors closet, where she met Roxas Night head on! She drank his blood, and consequentally, made Namine his "property"! TIME FOR THE STORY!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III<strong>  
><strong>SPINNING IN THE DARK<strong>

"From now on, Namine Jones, you are my property!"

... What the hell did Roxas mean by that? What did he mean by "property"? I got my fingers around the connector of the necklace, but it started to burn. It wasnt like a normal burn. It was like it had burned my soul! I looked at my fingertips, nothing.

"Its not that easy." Roxas said, standing up. "You see, I'm the only one that can take off that necklace. Anyone else that tries to take it off will get burned. So, like I said, you are my property, rather you like it or not!"

The school bell rang, exploding with sound in my ears. I jumped, frightened by the sudden noise after being exposed to such a silence I could not describe. Then I suddenly remembered, fourth period, english.. With Axel!

_'SHIT!' _I thought As I unlocked the door and ran to the closest bathroom I could get to. I opened the door, shut it behind me, and walked to the mirror. The reflection in the mirror shook my very soul with fear!

Blood rolled down my neck in tiny drops and covered my mouth all the way to my jawbones. My eyes were covered in blackness, from the iris to the whites.. Everything was black. I wanted to cry, but I held back my tears. I quickly grabbed a paper towell and started to wipe away the blood. But as I did this, I froze, and stared at the stranger in the mirror.

I stared into their eyes; their black, empty, soul-less eyes. The blackness seemed to never end. This persons soul must go on for miles and miles and miles, filled with nothing but black. Filled with nothing but...

Nothingness...

The blackness begun to dissapear, and the purity of white showed itself, along with the innocense of a blue iris. The reflection was me again. I cleaned my face untill all of the scarlet was gone and threw away the paper towell that was now dripping with Roxas' blood. When I looked back in the mirror, leaning against the wall, was Roxas Night!

I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but I shoved the scream deep into my throte. He looked at me and smiled a coy smile. I turned around, but he wasnt there! I looked in the mirror, his reflection was gone like sound. 'What the hell...' I thought. Was I going crazy? Insane?

A bathroom stall opened. I tucked the silver necklace under my collar, you couldnt even tell I was wearing a necklace at all! I looked at the stalls, and out came...

Riku?

"Umm... Riku?" I said, stunned. "Why are you in the girls bathroom..?"  
>"Namine... Umm, this is the BOYS bathroom.!"<p>

I kicked a trashcan, in anger and embarrasment. I ran into the boys bathroom without even knowing it! How stupid can you get? Riku gave me a small smile before curling his arm around my shoulder. A warm blush crawled onto my cheeks. "Namine.." He says, looking forward with me. "Its times like this that I wish there was a place as CandyCookieVillage... Why you may ask? So that if I did something embarrasing, I could just eat all of the gingerbread mans eyes out!"

I laughed lightly at his crazy imagination. I felt better. "Come on. I'll stand gaurd." Riku said, looking out into the hallway. He gestured for me to come closer, I obeyed. The hallways were empty, abandoned, silent. "Alrighty then. See you later Nam!"  
>"Bye Riku!"<p>

I watched him walk away, his braud shoulders standing tall. I looked away, and walked forward to English. On my way there, I passed the janitors closet, stepping in two un-noticable drops of liquid, red fire.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE WAIT! THE BOYFRIEND GOT IN THE WAY 3 BUT I'VE CAUGHT UP NOW! DONT FORGET TO COMMENT :D :D :D<strong>


	4. Reunion

**[:RECAP:]  
><strong>So... After drinking the blood of Roxas Night, Namine runs into the boys bathroom blindedly, where she encountered Riku! Namine then, embarrased, was reassured that everything will be okay by Riku. She then left for English, TIME FOR THE STORY :D!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER IV<p>

I passed the janitors closet, stepping in two un-noticable drops of liquid fire. I felt unstable, even though my feet hit the ground firmly. When I found myself standing toe-to-wood with the door to the English room, I was horrified! I didn't want to go in, I wanted to just walk out the front door and go home. But I didnt!

I pulled in some oxygen, opened the door quietly, and saw that the teacher was missing!  
>"<strong>THANK GOD!<strong>" I screamed, watching as the class went quiet for only one second. Just enough to give me a mix between _what-the-fuck_ looks and _tell-me-about-it_ looks. "Nam!" Yelled Axel, pointing to a seat inbetween him and a creepy looking kid with blue hair with his nose buried in Twilight. "What happened earlier Namine?"  
><em>SHIT!<em> "Umm... I j-just..GOT SCARED! Yeah, that's it. I got stage fright.." I laughed awkwardly, hoping my little white lie would convince Axel, it didn't seem like enough for him. "Why were you so hot earlier?"  
>"Fever!"<br>"How did you get so strong all of a sudden?"  
>"Stomach ache!"<br>"Why are you getting so defensive?"

There I was, mouth open like an idiot, like I was ready to answer his question!_ 'Con-Artist Bastard!' _I thought. A smart smile curled onto his lips. I let out a silent puff of air, regaining my thought. I smiled happily, "Im not being defensive. What are you talking about, Axel?" The teacher walks in, noticing Axel and I nose-to-nose in a staring contest. "Hey you two! What's goin-"  
>"NOTHING!" We both say, sitting through class without a word. I wanted to tell Axel the truth, but then he would tell Riku. Then I would be betraying my friend! I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't tell them about the ordeal. I couldn't tell them about me, my past, or who I am. Not now, possibly, not ever! The bell rings, time for Gym. I just change into my baggy shirt and shorts then run around the gym the entire class. I thought that if I just kept running, I could run away from this reality, and go into a world where I wasn't like this. Where I was normal...<p>

I felt strange, even when I was in Science. We did nothing but watch the Discovery Channel because our teacher -Some guy named Leon- is lazy as Hell and fell asleep! It was like my heart was pumping fire throughout my body, I wanted to hit something. Hard! It was like I was angry, infuriated even! It started when I drank Roxas' blood, am I feeling his emotions or something? Or, is it his blood doing this to me? I looked into my palm, the possibly of HIS blood running through my hand, into my fingers, disgusted me to where I wanted to bleed him out of me! Finally, the bell! I rose up and stomped out of the room, not caring if everyone stared at me. I stomped to free period, outside in a grassy little spot next to the school. _'Maybe some sunlight and fresh air will get my mind off of things..'_I thought. But, when I went outside, there he was. He leaned against the wall, completely oblivious of my existence. The boy that I seemed to "belong to". Roxas Night!

I hid behind the wall, wanting to puke until all my organs came out. My heart raced with fear and embarrassment, I wanted to just walk home. But, I wasn't gonna let him win, I wasn't gonna let this stupid boy scare the living crap out of me all school year! So, I swallowed my fears and walked into a shady tree . I just sat there and drew a picture of a castle where the king was a mouse, his servants were a duck and a dog! I got a quick glimpse of Roxas, he was staring at me with an overprotective look in his eye. I snarled at him, he winked. A shiver of both attraction and hatred rolled through me. I looked to the sky, praying for a miracle to happen so that I could get as far away from Roxas Night as possible... And then... 3.. 2.. 1..

RING!

_'The final Bell!'_ I thought. I rose quickly, running for the gate and running for the local bus stop. I din't want to ride the school bus knowing that he would be on it, watching me... I paid the 50 cent due and waited for my stop. I squeezed my palm, the thought of his blood mingling with mine infuriating me! It was like I could feel it roll through me; in my shoulders, in my fingers, in my legs, in my head! The bus came to an abrupt stop in front of my house, I simply walked in the house, ignored my mom, and jumped into bed heavily. Roxas' necklace rested on my chest, rubbing the fact that I belonged to him in my face. I wanted to just rip the thing off, but then it would burn me! I was stuck like this... Fuck!

I stripped into a pair of shorts and a tank top, the chill of fresh air awaking my senses. I crawled onto my bed, the coolness calming me. I fell asleep knowing three things.  
>One... I was a vampire<br>Two... I am the property of Roxas Night  
>Three... No one can know!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! LIFE AND OTHER STORIES GOT IN THE WAY, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY :P LIKE AND REVIEW PLEASE :D :D :D<strong>


End file.
